C.E.O. of Worldview Industries Vanishes
December 3rd, 2031: C.E.O. of Worldview Industries Vanishes - Arguably the most well known and most well respected scientist on the planet has disappeared. Dr. David Schelter, C.E.O. of Worldview Industries and inventor of some of the most advanced technologies known to man, sold his numerous properties around the world in early November, and has not been seen since. No foul play is suspected but his disappearance did come as a complete shock to those who knew him best. His personal assistant for example, Mr. Teemu Parkkinen had this to say: "David has always been very honest with me about his schedule; it's really not like him to do something like this. He was just telling me how he planned to be there, on site, when K-1 became independent... just a couple months away now, and he was excited. Regardless of what the police say, whatever happened to him I'm willing to bet it was against his will. He would have done anything to be there when K-1 becomes the King... it's his baby." I spoke with the authorities on the matter and was told several interesting facts. First of all it has come out that Schelter spoke to the Worldview Industries board members only days before he disappeared. They say he came to them with a plan-of-action, 'just in case' they were forced to move ahead on the Consortium formation without his supervision. He wanted to ensure it all went ahead without a hitch, and that shows planning. Authorities also stated that the millions of dollars made from selling his properties was split between and donated to half a dozen different charity organizations. If this was being done against his will, wouldn't the kidnappers have taken that money? So where did he go? Why did he leave? Some sources believe he has been carefully taken out by rivals from other major Corporations. Others believe he realized a mistake was made in building the K-1 machine, and because things had already progressed too far, his only option was to escape before the world saw the truth behind his prized invention and came after him with torches and pitchforks. There are even reports of him eloping with a mysterious woman he'd met several weeks prior to his disappearance. I suppose only time will tell and in the mean time, will the Consortium be the force of good Schelter has been claiming for years? Or will its leader decide humanity doesn't deserve the ground we stand on or the air we breathe? Can it even function without its creator, or will it have a temper tantrum - "where's my daddy?" - resulting in the world being taken hostage? The Consortium and its King are planning to be fully operational by June of next year. Mark it on your calendars and keep your eyes open. We've reached the next step in human evolution, the Singularity is upon us, but whether this is good or bad is still to be seen. Category:David Schelter Category:Henry Category:Worldview Industries